$-\dfrac{5}{3} - \dfrac{7}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{5 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{20}{12}} - {\dfrac{21}{12}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{20} - {21}}{12} $ $ = -\dfrac{41}{12}$